Season 6, Episode 4
by n4m4w45
Summary: In the East. With Robin and crew recovering from the attack of Ravager, We take a look at the team of Titans East. Speedy and Aqualad have a fight, and Mas y Menos buy a pie from a mysterious lady...
1. Chapter 1

In the East

Hey guys! It took me a little while to figure out exactly what I wanted for this episode, but I finally figured it out!  
>Its really just a filler episode to take a break from the last episode, but it has its purposes, don't worry!<p>

By the way, I don't know how good the spanish is. But I did my best!

I really like what I came up with, and if you do/don't, please review!

…

Previously, on Teen Titans…..

The daughter of Slade, who's codename is Ravager, invaded Titans tower.

She knocked Starfire out.

She sliced through Cyborg's circuits.

She injured Raven enough to put her into a special coma.

She stabbed Beast Boy in his chest.

She beat Robin until he was nothing but swollen and broken.

Robin was able to get through to her, and convince her to stop.

She is headed to join Titans North.

But there is much healing to be done at Titans tower.

So with that, we turn to the East…

…...

It was peaceful in the streets of Steel City. Cars were peacefully driving along. People were peacefully walking to wherever they were walking to.  
>Birds peacefully built nests for their new families. The East tower stood peacefully above the city.<p>

Then the peace broke.

In the middle of the streets, there was a man in goth, rough housing people with a chain and his motorcycle.

"AH HA! That's right, babies! Johnny Rancid's moved from Jump to visit all you nice losers in Steel City! And there ain't no one to stop me! AH HA HA!"  
>Laughing maniacally, he threw his chain and reeled in a young woman, who he grinned at. She screamed. Would no one come to save the day? Oh wait, duh…<p>

An arrow shot down and exploded in front of Johnny Rancid. Distracted, he let go of the woman, who ran for her life.

"Man, how stupid can you get, Johnny?" Above, standing on an office building, stood a teenage boy dressed in red. He held a bow.

"Yeah, I mean wouldn't you go to a city where there aren't any Teen Titans?" A boy in blue, followed by a fish-man, came out of the nearest man hole.

"Seriously, you went from out of the frying pan, and into the fire with this one, Rancid," A girl in a bee outfit came. She took out what looked to be like a special gun.

"Aparente esto tipo..."

"( Estas idiota. Me ro oso mirada alrededor cuan el por!)" Two small boys, one on top of the other came in from nowhere, speaking in spanish.

"Don't think I forgot about you guys, Bumblebee. I'm just getting started!" Johnny Rancid held his chain, ready, but intimidated. He got on his motorcycle.

"Speedy! Aqualad! Tram! Mas and Menos! You ready?" Bumblebee looked at her team mates.

"Yeah!" "Ready!" "Gumuguma!" "Si!" "Si!"

Bumblebee stared down there opponent. Slowly, she said, "Titans go."

…

lo Teen Titans tema cancion!

…..

The Titans East charged toward Johnny Rancid. Mas y Menos ran ahead and jumped on Rancid's back, the both of them.

"Poder nosotros paseo con te senor Rancid?"

"(Si! Si! Por favor?)"

"Ah! Hey, get off! You'll tip the balance of the bike!" His motorcycle wobbled, and then fell over on its side. It skidded across the street. Its riders went flying.

"Ooh! Ah! Ah!" Johnny hit the street and bounced around. With their super speed, Mas y Menos were able to land safely, but Rancid was stopped by a lamp post, which fell over, barely missing him.

"(Oh…la velocipedo derribar encima de,)"

"(Si…le deben non poseer esotro bueno ante en paseo…)" They sped off.

"Oh…." Rancid groaned. But he didn't have time to rest. A bombardment of tiny yellow lasers rained down on him.

"Ah! It stings!" Rancid put up his hands to protect his face.

"Really? Coming from a Bumblebee? Man, you're smart!" Bumblebee flew up.

"Hey! Get back here!" Johnny took out his chain.

"Oh, you won't be needing that…" Aqualad raised his hands.

"Oh really? And why not?" Rancid started swinging his chain, moving in towards Aqualad.

Tram had blown himself up to where his muscles bulged. He ran toward Johnny and rammed him a distance, until he hit the ground. A man hole lay beneath him…

"Hey!"

"Oh ba ga gee boo ga ga!" Tram grinned mischievously.

"Wh…what? Oh, forget it!" Rancid lashed his chain down.

But before it could make contact, Johnny Rancid was suddenly up in the air! Down below, Aqualad was focusing on keeping the water in the sewer up to keep Johnny up. Then, just as suddenly, Aqualad cut the juice.

"Whoah!" Rancid hit the ground again with a thud.

"Let's finish this!" Aqualad lunged at Rancid to grab him.

"My turn!" An arrow came out of no where, and Speedy swooped in, swinging on it.

"Ah!" Aqualad and Speedy rammed into each other. As they were rubbing there heads, Johnny got up, and started to run away, snickering. Bumblebee saw what was happening.

"_Gasp!_ Menos! Mas! That lamp post!" Mas y Menos, following orders, picked up the lamp post that had fallen.

"Nosotros recibido le!"

"Ahora que hacer Nosotros hacer con le?"

"Pick up Tram over there, and catch Rancid!" Bumblebee, floating in the air, saw Mas y Menos do exactly as she said. They zoomed in, and picked up the now aware Tram. Then they caught up to Johnny before he could slip into a dark alley.

"Now! Tram! Tie him up!" Mas y Menos separated to hold Johnny down.

"What? Hey! Hey!"

"I know its hard, Mister Rancid. We're sorry…yo saber sus pesado, Senor Rancid. Nosotros excusa" Mas looked sad. Then they both laughed.

"Oh, espera...nosotros non!" Menos spat out.

Tram laughed too. "Ah! Dum dee dum dee beedle um!" Tram buffed up, and tied the lamp post around Johnny Rancid's chest, tying his arms together too.

"No! Man, I should've gone to Central city or something…." Johnny, defeated, sighed, and gave up.

"Si…Me hacer non acordarse esotro dignidad obtener vuelta fuere tambien pozo pues les una..." Menos added.

Bumblebee flew down to them. "Good work, guys!"

Speedy and Aqualad came up. Speedy looked annoyed. Aqualad smiled, and said, "Guess that's a wrap."

The other Titans laughed. Except for Speedy. He glared at Aqualad.

….

"So you were able to attain the Johnny Rancid?" Starfire could be seen on the Titans computer.

"Yeah girl, don't worry ! We took care of it!" Bumblebee stood beside the computer, talking to her favorite alien. Mas y Menos, Tram, and Aqualad were playing their Nine Ten Zero video game system behind her.

"Hmm. I would suppose that the bad guys would come here…" Starfire was thinking to herself, worried.

"…What? Because you guys are all bed ridden? Maybe, but Jump doesn't know that, and Rancid's not the smartest person to walk the Earth."

"But…what if…"

"Star. Don't worry. If anything comes your way, we'll be there in the blink of an eye! Don't worry about it. Now you better go help Robin over there," Starfire looked behind her at this, and saw Robin struggling to walk. He was starting to get better.

"Oh! Robin! Let me assist you!" She turned back to Bumblebee. "Yes, I will have to go now."

"Okay! Tell Cy I said 'hey!'" Bumblebee waved good-bye.

"Very well! Good-bye dear friend!" Starfire closed the transmission. Bumblebee let out a sigh of contentment. Starfire had sounded more happy. She had done her job. She turned around to watch her team mates.

"Hey guys! Who's winning?"

"Ha! Estas dignidad suyo me, senorita Bumblebee!" Menos piped up. Bumblebee tried to look like she was understanding, but it wasn't working.

"Oh, no mi hermano! les agrado hallar estas yo habere lo mejor impulsar!" Mas nudged his brother, and let his thumbs fly.  
>Bumblebee just nodded her head and played along. She looked at the screen, and saw that it was a fighting game.<p>

"uh-huh…And how are you doing Tram?" She looked at their special visitor.

"Oh rum! Be gum gum! Beedle op, do we! De de!" Tram stood up, and prepared his controller for a super attack.

"He says he's having fun," Aqualad said, without looking away from the screen.

Bumblebee thought about Tram. He had come to visit the East tower after being lonely in Atlantis.  
>Aqualad invited him to stay here, to be a Teen Titan. Tram was still thinking it over, but Bumblebee was pretty sure what his answer would be…<p>

Speedy walked in. Bumblebee looked up at him. 'Uh-oh…Here comes trouble…' She thought to herself. He looked like he had been brooding again….

He walked over to the fridge and got out the milk. He grabbed some cookies and a bag of chips while the others finished their game.

"Oh! Le ida a suyo cerca, Menos!" Mas stood up on the couch, the tension was killing him.

"Oh! Noooo!" Aqualad was defeated, out of the game. He got up, and stood next to Bumblebee.

"Ha! Visitar les mas tarde, Mas!" Menos did a mad button combo and defeated his own brother.

"Menos! Por que? Por que les hacer estas? Esotros poseer loborar comun a derrota Tram!" Mas was distraught.

"yo excusar, Mas, sino les suyo vasto abrir! Yo a caminar pues le! Ahora pues tu mi pescar amigo Tram!" Menos moved his character over to Tram's.

"Ah…Be baga! Dee Loo! Trum de dum dum!" Tram took on the challenge. His slimy fingers flew.

"Oh! Tram! Tu batido yo!" Menos threw his controller down on the couch. Laughing, he cried out, "(You will pay for this, Tram!)"

"Woo! Go Tram!" Bumblebee cheered the winner.

Aqualad said, "Good job, buddy," pat him on the back, and turned to go to his room. But he turned around to quickly, and almost bumped into Speedy.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going!" Speedy just took the last straw.

"Geez! I'm sorry, Speedy. I didn't mean to. At least I didn't-"

"You didn't what? Bump into me again?" It had started. Bumblebee sighed.

"What? Hey, you had no right to swing in! I had him! He was right there! You weren't any help swooping in like that!" Aqualad was a little mad, but he was just defending himself. He was more mad that Speedy was bringing it up.

"It was my turn to get a whack at him! You, Tram, Mas y Menos, and our fearless leader here all had their turn! But I didn't! Wonder why?"

"Its not that we're stopping you…"  
>"Than what is it? I didn't even get a clever line! All I said was "Wow. You must be really stupid. Like me. After all, I can't do fancy stuff with <span>sewer water!<span>"

"Hey! That's all that was around at the time! At leastI-"

"Alright! Alright! Break it up!" Bumblebee walked in between the two guys. "Speedy! Stop acting like this! We're a team, we're not keeping you from any action! You know what? It seems like you're doing that, lately!"

"How can that be? You big super-powered heroes are doing everything!" Speedy pointed his finger at Bumblebee now. Aqualad stood, silent.

"You know, lately, that's all you've been doing. Swooping out of nowhere, trying to be the hero. Its not all about you, Speedy! You're part of a team now. You've been for almost a year! If you don't like that anymore, then you can just walk out the door!" Bumblebee pointed to the huge, T-shaped door downstairs.

"I already am!" Everyone stopped at that. Then Speedy continued. "Yeah, I knew that would get your attention. I'm already packed. I'm just getting these cookies while I give my final farewell."

Aqualad couldn't take anymore of this. "So what? You're stealing our food now? You don't want to be on the team, fine! But that is the jerkiest thing to be having cookies. Cookies! While you're telling us you're quitting! You know what? Who needs you? Get out of here!"

"That's just what I'm doing, Super-Jerk! Man you're so lucky! Speedy's leaving! You'll be begging me to come back! Begging! But you're not getting anything more from me!"

"Then why don't you just go?" Speedy stopped at this. This was it. He picked up his bag.

"Fine. Good riddance." And with that, Speedy walked out the door.

…..

The next part of this episode will be coming at ya withing the next few days.

In the meantime, one of my darkest episodes, "Ravaged", and things like my pilot for Spectacular Spider-Man season 3, (speaking of which, I'll be doing episode 1 of that after I finish this episode here!) can be read on my profile.

So what did you think of the beginning of this episode? Is it a good idea to be visiting the other characters? Am I writing these characters okay?

Leave your thoughts in a review! Please! Every time I get one, I get excited, be it good or bad!

Seeya guys later in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Before we continue, I'd like to apologize about the Spanish. I don't know Spanish, but Mas y Menos would lose all the effect if they didn't speak it. So I did my best with English to Spanish translators, but I wasn't able to put them in the correct order that they're supposed to go in. To all those Spanish-speaking people out there, I'm sorry!

Okay, now we can continue.

…

"Any sign of him yet, guys?" Bumblebee spoke through her communicator. She was glad they were back on. Without them working, they couldn't help the other Titans. Now that its working again, they could work better.

"(No, miss Bumblebee. There is no sign of him…)"

"(Yeah, we don't know where he is!)" Mas y Menos were holding hands, running everywhere, combing every part of the city.

"Blum co dung dung! De fee ba doo! Dlum…" Tram sighed. He was checking to see if he was in the sewer beneath the city, but Bumblebee couldn't understand him…

"He says he can't find him either. And neither can I…" Aqualad was on the river by the city, seeing if their friend was possibly there. "Oh! Its all my fault! I never should of told him to leave."

Bumblebee wouldn't take this. "Aqualad, stop it. Its not your fault. Speedy's just blowing off somesteam. Or maybe he's actually gone, we don't know," She was at the tower, checking to see if his communicator was on so they could track him. It wasn't. "If he does decide to come back, we'll be here waiting. Now come on team, come on back. Its getting late…"

Aqualad and Tram came back right away, but Mas y Menos took a little longer.

…..

"Now come on team, come on back. Its getting late…" Menos heard on his communicator.

"Mas! Su vez pues nos a caminar asilo! Le Llegar a ser cerrar a nuestros hora de acostarse! Venir, dejar nos dejar." Menos tugged on his brother.

"Contener encendido, Menos. Yo basar algo! Le aparente como una panaderia tienda. Yum! Yo deseo unas tarta o algo, cuan proximamente les?)" Mas looked at his brother, excited about the bakery he found.

"Bien...todos recto. Sino dejar solamente acoger una torta o algo..." Menos sighed, and followed his brother into 'Momma May's bakery'

"Hello kiddies!" A kind-looking elderly woman came up to them. She was really big, but she seemed warm. Mas y Menos were at ease.

"Hola!" They both said.

"Now what can I do for you, kiddos?" She quietly clapped her hands together. "Did you come here for a cake, or something small, like a cupcake?"

"Hacer les razonar nosotros poder poseer o algo?" Menos took out ten dollars.

"Ah. I see. You speak Spanish," She suddenly switched. "Esto mejor?"

[note: the dialogue in parenthesis that follows is a translation from the Spanish that the characters are speaking.  
>If this was an actual TV show episode here, there would be subtitles on the screen. Okay, let's go on:]<p>

"(Woah! You speak Spanish?)" Menos totally freaked out. Mas was surprised, but he just wanted something good to eat…

"(Why yes, Sweety. I speak very good Spanish. I also speak French, Italian, Chinese, and Latin!)"

"(Woah! How'd you learn all of that?)" Mas was impressed by her knowledge.

"(Well I've been around for a long, long, long time…)" She dramatically paused after every "long." "(But anyway, what can I get for you?)"

Mas got excited. "(What would ten dollars get me?)"

The old woman paused. "(well…. I could get you both a small cookie…)"

"(Really? For ten? Man!)" Mas was upset, but Menos grabbed him.

"(Mas! Come on! Where are your manners? I'm sorry, Ma'am…)" Menos bowed slightly, apologetically. The old woman saw his communicator.

"_Gasp! _(That device! You're not…Are you a Teen Titan?)"

"(Why yes, we are! Does that mean we get a cake for free?)" Mas put on a noble face, then he begged.

"(Mas!)" Menos was embarrassed of his brother's behavior.

"(Hmm….I can't give you a cake…but I will give you this pie…If you promise to share it with your team mates…)"

Mas's eyes grew big. "(Yes! Yes! We will! We promise!)"

But Menos was cautious. "(Why would you do that?)"

"(Because, A. its nice for kids to share. B. I want to thank you and your team for all the good things you do in the city…)" Her voice was very kind and reassuring. Menos was convinced.

"(All right…)"

Mas eagerly took the cherry pie.

"(Thank you, Miss!)" They both said in unison.

"(You're welcome kids! I know you'll love my pies!)"

And with that, Mas y Menos sped home carrying the pie. But Menos was wondering why she said "pies", when they only had one…  
>Oh well. Maybe it was an "old-person" thing.<p>

…..

Tram and Aqualad had been home for about 15 minutes, but where were Mas y Menos. It wasn't like them to be late. IN fact, it was impossible.

"Guys, do you know where Mas y Menos are?" Bumblebee was looking around the room, to see if they were hiding again.

"Uh… no. Don't tell me they left too!" Aqualad smacked his palm against his forehead.

"Les injuriar nos, Aqualad!"

"Por que dignidad nosotros alguna vez abandonar les?" Mas y Menos rushed in, and Menos separated from Mas, who was holding the pie, to apologize to Bumblebee.

"Yo muy pesaroso, Senorita Bumblebee, sino Mas deseado pues algo a comer...)"

Bumblebee couldn't understand him. She was mad at him for being late! But…the tone in his voice sounded so sad…She patted him on the head.

"Its okay, Menos. All's forgiven! Now whatcha got there?" Bumblebee smiled down on Menos.

"Le torta! Una cereza torta!" Mas was showing it to everyone. He couldn't wait to eat it.

"Where'd you get it, guys?" Bumblebee asked. It was weird. Speedy was gone, but everyone was getting excited over pastry!  
>Maybe it was just a way to make people a little more cheery. 'Cheery for Cherry?' As Bumblebee chuckled at her own joke, Tram piped up.<p>

"Woaha! Dee gubba! Doodooa Cherry!"

"I know, buddy. I can't wait to eat it either," All four of the boys, quickly zoomed over to their table with a fork and knife, napkins tucked into their shirts, cartoon fashion.

"Let's eat!" Aqualad cried. They all started to chow down.

Bumblebee sighed. 'Hmm. Somehow, this doesn't seem complete without Speedy. Ah, well. He'll come around.'

She went over. "Hey, don't hog it all yourself, guys! Leave some for me!" Joining the messy brawl, she too ate the pie like there was no tomorrow.

….

When they were finished, exactly three minutes later, they all sighed with contentment. Bumblebee sat there. Somehow, she could feel all her troubles, and problems, and free thoughts going away.  
>Somehow, she didn't care. Oh, she just wanted more of that pie! That, and something else…She loved someone! Now the love was the only thing there! It was all that burned in her!<p>

Sluggishly, she glanced over at her teammates, they looked dead. Either that, or passed out.  
>But she didn't care. She didn't care if they rotted in that very spot!<br>No, the love wasn't for them. She couldn't care less for them. No, the love was for…for…

Suddenly, the pie shell was glowing purple. It had become a vortex.  
>Lazily, Bumblebee stared at it. Then her eyes grew wider. She had found the one she loved so much!<p>

On the table, in front of everybody, stood a beautiful, plump, elderly woman.  
>Mas y Menos recognized her as the woman before, but there was something about her now…that made her…made her…<br>"Mm…Mm…" All the Titans were stuttering.

"That's right, kiddies! Mommy's back, and here to take care of you! Here to love you all to itty bitty pieces!"

"Yay!" All the Titans cheered.

…..

It was a sunny day in Steel City. White, fluffy clouds were all over the sky, and everyone was happier then they had ever been before. Well, everywhere but the city park, where a familiar scene was taking place.

"Ah ha ha! I told you, brats! You can't keep Johnny Rancid in jail forever! I'll always be back out to come see you! Do you know why? Because I love you, that's why!" Johnny Rancid, detestable as ever, stopped a woman running away with her baby. He grabbed her wrist.

"You and all your children…" He whispered.

"Let go of her, dude!" From nowhere, Johnny heard an annoyed tone.

"Huh?" Rancid showed a look of confusion at every angle. What was going on?

After about 2 seconds, an arrow with a boxing glove on the end of it flew in and socked Johnny Rancid square on the jaw!

Speedy jumped in onto the park's green grass, and picked up Rancid.

'Uh…" Rancid looked at the one who defeated him. "Yi! Don't hurt me, please!"

"No, I'm not gonna hurt you, but I am going to hand you to the cops, but only after you tell me why my friends aren't here! Where are they?" Speedy could be as intimidating as Robin. But not quite…

"Pff. I'm not telling you anything. You think I'm scared of you? I'm not even scared of Batm-"

"That's a lie, and you know it. In fact, I think you lied to me twice. I think you are scared of me. Especially,"  
>He pulled out one of his arrows. A real one. "When I'm about to put one of these down your throat. Now…Where are my friends?"<p>

"Ah! Geez, man! Give me a break! I…I…don't know where they are! Okay? They haven't been fighting crime lately!" After Speedy put the arrow away, Rancid calmed down. "You know, people could be asking where you were these past few days too…"

When he heard this, Speedy punched him, knocking him out. He tied him to a tree, and used his communicator to call the police. Then he got on his motorcycle. He rode around town, collecting his thoughts.

'Come on! I go out of town to take care of…business…and when I finish with that business, I hear that Titans East haven't fought crime in three days! What is up with that? Can they just not fight crime without me there?'

He rode to the tower and went inside.

"Guys? Its me…Speedy. I know I said I wouldn't come back, but I didn't think you were gonna quit!"  
>As he walked around, going upstairs, downstairs, and up and down the stairs, he kept calling.<p>

"You guys seriously need to get a life. I know, I'm awesome. And I'm glad you realize that now. But if I leave, that doesn't mean you just give up on life! You know, when it gets hard, and you feel pointless, sometimes you just need to keep moving! Keep fighting! It doesn't matter if you don't have any powers…Or you're not in charge…Or you're not second in charge…" Speedy stopped when he realized he was giving the answer to his own problem.

"_Sigh. _I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry for leaving. But I'm back now. Okay? Can you forgive me?"

After he said this, he felt _really _stupid. He finally realized that the place was empty!

"Dang it! I've been talking to no one for all this time! Ah, at least no one can prove it…  
>Unless, somebody watches the security tapes…I better erase that."<p>

So Speedy walked to the operations room, and got on the computer.  
>He tried to find the recordings of him talking, but he found that the camera had been turned off.<p>

'oh phew…' He thought to himself. 'But I wonder why the cameras are off…?'  
>He checked to see the last thing recorded. When he saw it, he became horrified.<p>

"That's right, kiddies! Mommy's back, and here to take care of you! Here to love you all to itty bitty pieces!"

"Yay!" All the Titans cheered.

Speedy couldn't believe it. What was going on? He saw a horrifying creature with warts, and green skin, and a long disgusting nose, and…

"Huuibugah!" Speedy nearly threw up, she was so distasteful. Wait, had he seen that face before?  
>He quickly looked at the Titans mission database. He scrolled through many different missions.<br>He saw the files when Mad Mod locked the Titans in a school, when Robin had become Slade's apprentice, When Terra had let all the Sladebots into the tower, when Larry came for a visit, when Cyborg helped out Titans East, When alien tofu invaded the earth…

"Here!" He had found what he was looking for.

It was the file on Mother Mae-Eye. If a pie, made by her, was eaten, the eater would love her, like a child loves his mother. That was under the section, "power-set."

"Creepy." Wait, he thought. Mother Mae-eye? Pies? That sounded a lot like Momma May's Bakery down on Druly lane!  
>He raced outside, got on his bike, and rode to his next destination.<p>

…..

When he arrived, there was a large crowd in front of the bakery, and they were all eating pies. Even more were coming, at the request of their friends.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" The crowd was starting to look more like a mob, especially when Speedy showed up. When he got off his bike, the crowd parted to let through the one, most important person in their lives…

"Speedy! I'm so glad you finally came? Would you like some pie?" The warm elderly woman didn't look a thing like the monster he had seen before…

"…You put a spell on this block to appear human to all who came through, didn't you?" He pointed an accusing finger. "I know who you are, Mother Mae-Eye! A monster!"

"Hey, how dare he call Mother that!"

"Yeah, who does he think he is!"

Momma May spoke over the crowd. "You really think so? Well. I'm sorry it has to be that way Speedy." Just before she told the entire crowd to attack, she said one more thing, "Are you sure you don't want any pie?"

Speedy quickly answered, "I'd rather you sent a hundred of those crowds after me!" He stood his ground, and grabbed his bow.

"So be it," She signaled her "children" to attack. They ran, madly, toward their target.

Speedy now fully realized what was about to go down.

"Oh…dang…"

…

The conclusion to this story will be up before the end of the week. Hopefully, tomorrow!

For anyone who is actually interested in Spider-Man, I hope to have my first episode for that up by Monday. At least I hope.

So what'd you think of chapter 2? Too long? Good plot? Too much Speedy? Coolest idea of mine yet?

I want to know your opinion! Please, leave a review!

Again, sorry for the bad Spanish, n4m4w45 out!


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes the end to my very strange tale.

I mean, who in their right mind would bring back Mother Mae-Eye?

Apparently, I would. At least, I hope I'm in my right mind…

This is the longest chapter yet, so grab some free time, a couple snacks, and an ice cold drink!

Anyway…

…..

"Raah!" The swarm of Mae-Eye's followers formed a sort of tidal wave and totally overwhelmed Speedy. It was beyond his capabilities. He fought back, but it was no use.

'If I fought back with super strength… Maybe I….' Speedy thought. But he couldn't. All he had was his bow and his brain. 'Hey! Wait! That's it!'

He gave in. He let the crowd grab his limbs. Then some people came up to him. He was shocked and distraught to see that it was his team.

Bumblebee, happy as a school girl in love, spoke to him. "Speedy, you don't have to do this. You don't need to get hurt. You just need to embrace the love Mother gives us!"

"(Yes! Join us, brother Speedy!)" Menos cried out.

"(She's so wonderful!)" Mas agreed.

"Speedy, it's the best for all of us…" Aqualad offered his hand.

"Ai!" Tram nodded.

"No guys. I can't do that. I'm sorry, but I didn't come back to be a part of her team."

"But we're on her team, Speedy! Don't you want to be on our side?" Bumblebee wanted the enitre family to be a part of this.

"If you're not gonna be fighting the good fight, then I don't want to be on your team, either. I want to be a Teen Titan."

"Well, that's a shame, isn't it Sweety?" Mother Mae-Eye, holding a rolling pin and batting it in her hand, walked up to Speedy.

"Wait, Ma! Speedy, do you want some pie? Please?" Bumblebee ducked down, then popped back up with a dish op blackberry pie.

"Honeybee, I don't think Speedy will-"

"Yeah, sure."

"What?" Mother Mae-Eye almost fell backwards.

"Hey, if it'll make Bee happy, I might as well have one more bite before I go…" Speedy laughed nervously.

"Hmm…" Mother Mae-Eye hastily grabbed the pie dish, and she suddenly held a serving spoon from out of no where. She took some pie, then slowly…offered it to Speedy.

While this was happening, the crowd quieted down, and Titans East stood silently, in a row. The entire area could hear a pin drop.

Speedy opened his mouth…the spoon came closer…then Speedy bashed his head on it, making the other side of it hit Mae-Eye's face!

"Oh, my nose! My beautiful nose!" She grabbed her face, then took a few steps back.

At this, the crowd exploded with rage, and for the first time since they first ate the pie, Titans East got mad.

Speedy chuckled, "Oh I'm sorry, did you say 'blackberry'? Oops. I'm afraid I'm allergic," At this, Speedy forced his arms and the two people holding them, and flipped them onto the pavement of the street. Then he used his fists to knock out the two holding his legs.

Once he freed himself, the Titans had almost made their way to him. So he took out on of his arrows, and snapped it. Soon, the entire area was surrounded with camouflaging gas. When it cleared, Mother Mae-Eye, recovered from the blow, looked around.

She went up to her favorite kids. "Where's Speedy? Where did he go to?"

Bumblebee was very sad, "We're sorry, Mother," She put her head down. "He got away."

So angry, she lifted the back of her hand to give her a smack. Remembering the consequences, she put it down.

"…There….There…. Its all right…" She brought Bumblebee and all of her Titans in for a hug. "We'll find him…" Then she noticed something. Looking at all of her children, she asked, "Where's Aqualad?"

….

A couple blocks down from the bakery, Speedy let go of Aqualad's mouth.

"Ah! Traitor! What're are you doing? Take me back to Mother!" Aqualad was standing there in protest. Speedy noticed that he wasn't doing anything else. Was this because Mae-Eye wasn't close by?

"_sigh. _Dang. I was hoping I'd grab Bumblebee…or Tram maybe. Why you? Oh, well. At least I'll get satisfaction from this!" Speedy grabbed his bow.

"Hey! What're you-" Blam! Speedy conked Aqualad on the head.

"Uuh…."

"Don't worry. You're going to feel a little dizzy, kind of nauseous, and a slight sense of nostalgia…" Speedy kneeled down to make eye contact with Aqualad, who had fallen to the ground.

"S…Speedy? What's going on?…" Aqualad got up from the ground, rubbing his head.

"Oh, and you should have an annoying head ache for the rest of the day…" Speedy smirked.

Remembering what had happened, Aqualad said excitedly, "Whoa! That pie! It sucked away my negative emotions! Mother Mae-Eye! You…" He looked at Speedy. "You saved me."

"Well, yeah, duh. No need to make a scene out of it. The mission files told me how to stop the hypnotism, but you can give me your endless thanks later," Speedy could hear the crowd behind them. "…'Cause we gotta split. Speedy moved over to his bike and was about to start it, when Aqualad signaled to him.

"No! We can't use that! It'll be too easy to find us! Come with me!" And at that, Speedy opened a manhole.

"Oh no! Why is it always the sewer with you?" Still, Speedy followed Aqualad to the system below.

…

"I don't care if it was the president of the United States! You need too find those two and end them!" Mother Mae-Eye stormed back into the bakery, checking on her pies.

"Orta vez, nosostros contar les nosostros lata non!"

"Speedy, quiza. El laya ante una tiron, sin tadavia...)"

"Ma, we can't. Whatever you say, they're our friends! You can't make us-"

"Who wants pie?" Mother Mae-Eye glared at Bumblebee, but was able to get out a kind-yet-forceful voice.

Many different sounds in many different languages came after that, but they all translated to: "Ooh! I do!"

At that agreement, 4 pies went quickly down four throats. They sighed in hypnotic contentment.

"Now, what are you going to do for Mommy?" The monster gave out her sweetest sounding voice ever, to improve the effect of the pie.

Blankly, what was left of Titans East let out, "Annihilate Speedy and Aqualad…"

….

Aqualad and Speedy were running through the pipes of the sewer when Speedy stopped them.

"Hold up, wait," Speedy took out one of his arrows.

"What's wrong?" Aqualad grew tense. Was someone following them?

"Something soon, if you don't give me your communicator!" Speedy took Aqualad's communicator and stabbed it with the arrow.

"What did you do that for! We could have used that to call for help!" Aqualad screamed at Speedy.

"I broke it so they wouldn't be able to track us! They probably already know we're in this slime pit!" Speedy was getting mad again…

"Again with the sewer? Look, its all I have to work with, okay? At least I have powers, you selfish, arrogant, gel-haired, fool!" Aqualad blew up in Speedy's face. And it hit.

"You know what? Maybe I should just hand you back over to the pie zombies! I might be able to actually win without you around!"

"I'm the one who got us away in the first place! Without me, you and your motorcycled would be mobbed in ten seconds!"

"Wanna find out?"  
>"Just try it, arrow boy!"<p>

With that, Speedy and Aqualad parted ways. Aqualad was positive he didn't need that jerk. But Speedy remembered his unheard apology when he was at the tower…

"Aqualad. Wait," Speedy turned around. Aqualad stopped.

"What do you want?" He sad slowly, angry.

"I-" But he was cut off. Behind him, he heard a lot of noise, so he ran over to Aqualad.

"Raah!"

"They're coming this way!"

"Are you crazy? I hear them over here!" It was true. The crowd had surrounded them. The only way to go was up.

Aqualad pushed some of the water on one end to prevent the crowd on Speedy's side from getting to closer, but the one on his side was still open. Seeing his team mate in trouble, Speedy used his bow and shot out an arrow, freezing the sewage in which they stood. They had used their different abilities to work together.

Aqualad used the water in the sewer to break the manhole above them open. They jumped out, and used Speedy's arrows to get themselves up to the top of a building.

"They're everywhere? How in the world are we going to be able to-"  
>"Shh! Quiet!" Aqualad shushed Speedy and tried to listen to a scene that was going on below them. Speedy looked, and saw that it was Mother Mae-Eye with their team.<p>

"We will go to our home now. Everyone in the city has tried my pie. I'm everyone's Mommy! Everybody loves me!" May-Eye stepped out of the magic field that made her prettier, but everyone who had eaten the pie still saw her fake image.

"Huh. That's funny. Did you see that? She glowed when she stepped there. That's where the spell must end. But there just might be a catch…"

"Yay! Yay Mommy! We love you Mommy!" All the Titans were total puppets now.

"Now let us got to our castle! Our home! To the tower everyone!" Mother Mae-Eye danced her way across the town. Titans East followed, skipping along.

"Bleah…" Speedy and Aqualad gagged at the sight. A light bulb suddenly floated above both their heads.

"I've got an idea!" They said at the same time.

"We should use my powers to-"

"No, we use the arrows in my-"

"Who cares about your arrows? Besides, your almost out, and your spares are at the tower, which is where they're going if you didn't notice!"

"I don't care about your powers! Besides,. What's a school of fish going to do in a time like this?"

They glared at each other. Then Speedy suddenly remembered what he was going to say.

"_Sigh. _Aqualad, wait. I need to tell you something," Speedy calmed down.

Aqualad calmed down too. "What is it?" He was still mad though.

"I'm…I'm sorry for ditching the team. I made a mistake coming down when you had Rancid, but…I don't know….It just seemed that all you guys can do so many different things…And I can't. I'm just the guy in the team who's…normal. I shouldn't have acted like that though, and-"

"Speedy. All you said is true," Aqualad said bluntly.

"Well, Gee. Thanks!" Speedy let out, sarcastically.

"But you have one thing wrong. You're not normal. How can you be normal? In a group of super-powered people, you prove that you don't need powers to be a hero. You just need a good heart, and determination. I actually admire you for that. I don't know if I actually have as much courage as you do…so…yeah." Aqualad smiled at his friend.

Speedy smiled back. "Well, okay then! I knew I was that much of a hero, but I didn't know you knew that! Either way, I'll take all the praise I can get! Now what was your plan?" Speedy smirked at his friend.

"Oh, no. You're the hero. What was your plan?" Aqualad attempted to bow, but couldn't pull it off that well, since they were both kneeling.

"Well, as the brave hero…I say we pool ideas together and see what we get."

"In that case, here's my idea…"

…..

"Oh! Goodness gracious! This is a fancy home!" Mother Mae-Eye gave herself a tour of the tower. She hadn't gotten to look around it before. She just appeared, then they went back to her store to make more pie.

"Look at this! You lovely children even have your own pool!" Mother Mae-Eye wanted to jump in, but she figured it wouldn't be lady-like.

"Yeah, it was for Aqualad…"

"Antes el una Speedy izquierda nos..."

"Maybe they had a good reason to leave? I don't know….Quiza ella una bueno cordura a irse?"

"Bee googa…"

Mae-Eye saw that her control was slipping. She quickly gave them more pie.

"Now. Wasn't that pudding delicious?"  
>"MMM. Yes Mother!"<p>

"Now what are you going to do when you see Speedy and Aqualad?"

"Destroy them!"

"Very good…."

….  
>Titans East all stood in a row. They were mute, under Mother's orders. However, Tram's eye twitched. He looked around, then "spoke" to his friends.<p>

"Ab me, to cha de gueno. Do da back!" He waved, then walked away.

"Que?" Mas asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know, I guess he's going to look for more pie.

…

Tram walked around the tower. He went upstairs, into Speedy's room. Mysteriously, he punched in Speedy's secret code to get inside his closet. Inside, there were dozens, maybe hundreds of special arrows! Boxing glove arrows, freezing arrows, grappling hook arrows, camouflage gas arrows, even arrow arrows!

Tram grabbed a couple dozen, and put them into a spare quiver. Then he took the elevator downstairs. During the ride down, he opened the emergency door on the ceiling, and put the quiver outside of the elevator. He closed the door, then stepped out of the elevator.

Now Tram looked nervous. He sneaked around in the shadows, trying to be unoticeable, but it wasn't working. Then he stopped, as if he was listening to something, then he started to walk down the hall again, but more casual. Eventually, he reached his team mates.

"There you are, Tram! Did you find any pie?" Bumblebee, with the hypnotism getting stronger, looked even happier, and could barely stand.

"Sarree…" Tram buffed up, and conked Bumblebee on the head. He would've bopped Mas y Menos too, but they realized what was happening, and sped off to warn Mother Mae-Eye.

Tram picked up Bumblebee, knocked out, and headed for the elevator. He opened it, and Mae-Eye, Mas, and Menos were already standing in it!

"Wah!" Tram cried. He saw Mother Mae-Eye's true form for the first time.

"So….they turned you to the other side, did they?" Then she gasped. She saw Bumblebee in his arms. "You…You've turned her too! Haven't you?" Blind with rage, she attempted to stuff another pie down Tram's throat.

Tram was too fast, however. He pushed her to the side, bowled through Mas y Menos, who were trying to knock him over, and jumped through the already-loose-door on top of the elevator. After that, he threw down two camouflage gas arrows, so they could escape.

"NO!" The monster cried. Mas y Menos trembled in fear…

….

Tram, above, deflated, and crawled through the air vent. Eventually, he finally met up with Aqualad and Speedy, who had gotten in the tower's ventilation system. Tram handed Speedy his refill of arrows, then the three of them woke Bumblebee up.

"Hmmm…" Bumblebee sighed sleepily, "What's happening?" Then she remembered all that had just happened. "Uh! Mother Mae-Eye! She hypnotized us!"

"Yeah, I think we got that part," Speedy rolled his eyes. Then he smiled.

"Good to have you guys back," Aqualad gave Tram a hug, who had started to tear up. "Good job, buddy. I'm proud of you…"

"But how did you guys…?" Bumblebee sat in her confusion, quiet. She waited for their answer.

"It was simple. Aqualad used his telepathy with fish-boy here to block Mother Mae-Eye's love messages. Then Aqualad told Gilly-Fins to get me some new arrows, and to get you, Mas, y Menos back onto our side…But I guess he missed Mas y Menos…"

Tram sighed. Half because he didn't get their Spanish friends, and half because Speedy kept calling him names!

"Its okay, guys! I know how to get Mas y Menos, and the whole city back on our side, and Mother Mae-Eye out of our lives forever!"

…..

Tram punched his way out of the vent, and into the hall. Mas y Menos sped up to them.

"Mother! Bring the crowd!Madre! Llevar lo multitud!"

"Si, nosostros basar les!)"

Bumblebee cried out, "Now!" Speedy and Aqulad twirled to the side, and Tram lunged at Mas y Menos. Forced to separate, Mas y Menos dodged the beast.

They dodged into the arms of Speedy and Aqualad. They raised their hands to hit them, but Mas y Menos slipped out in time.

Bumblebee went ahead to meet the mob of followers that was Mae-Eye's children. Mae-Eye led them.

"When I get to you _naughty_ children, you'll be in for the spanking of a lifetime!" Bumblebee let Mother Mae-Eye get close, but after that, she used her "Stingers" to make the roof capsize, blocking her, Speedy, and Tram from Mother Mae Eye, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos.

"Bumblebee! We didn't get Mas y Menos back yet!" Speedy said. The plan was going to spiral out of control now, he could feel it!

"Oh well! Now get these people out of her control! Start knocking heads!"  
>Tram chuckled. Speedy sighed, then said, "I thought you'd never ask."<p>

….

[note: Once again, the text in parenthesis are subtitles, translating Spanish to English.]

"Oh boy…" Aqualad had been left all alone with Mae-Eye, Mas, y Menos.

"(Mas! Menos! Grab him! I'll stuff the pie down his throat!) You will love me again, Aqualad. Then I'll get your friends back under my control.

"We'll never truly love you, Mae-Eye! You do know that, right?" Aqualad was stalling for time. Maybe Bumblebee and the others would get to him in time.

"Don't talk to your mother that way!"

"No! I will! To have a family, you have to earn it! With true love, and a desire to help us, and let us grow! We can't be your babies, Mae-Eye! Not if you really loved us!" Aqualad hoped the speech would sink in. Mae-Eye was silent. Then:  
>Do you think you know what love is? I'm a mother, I know! All you are is a very BAD boy! (Mas! Menos! Grab him!)" But Mas y Menos just stood there.<p>

"(What are you doing? Move! Or I'll spank you too!)"

"(No.)" They both said at the same time.

"(WHY NOT? Do as your mother tells you too!)"

Mas shouted, "(You're not our mother! Our mother loves us! You just make us love you!)" Mas burst into tears.

Menos said, quietly, "(Love is a two way street, Momma May. You have to give as much as you want to get. If you can't love us as much as you're making us love you, we can't love you at all.)"

Menos hugged his brother. Then, Mas a little calmer, the twinds walked over to Aqualad. Mother Mae-Eye watched in terror.

Mas y Menos bowed their heads. Smiling gently, Aqualad lightly, bopped them on their heads. The rest of the spell wore off.

[So ends the subtitles!]

The twins rubbed their heads, looked at Mother Mae-Eye, who had begun to cry.

"Nobody loves me…No one! Ever! And it doesn't seem that o one ever will!…"

"Alla, alla...Mae-Eye! Le voluntad adicto todos recto...)" They attempted to calm her down.

"Abominar les Titans! Le voluntad jamas adicto todos recto!" She lunged at them.

"Mas! Menos! We think she'll be stopped if she goes back into her magic field!"

Mas y Menos grinned at each other. They high-fived.

"Mas y Menos! Si bote nosastras!" They sped off toward Mother Mae-Eye, picked her up, and sped down the stairs, out the door, across town, and plopped her back into her bakery.

[Subtitles again!]

"(What? No! I can't leave this place until someone loves me!)"

"(Then I guess you better start….)"

"(Practicing on how to be nice!)

Together, they said, "(Bye, Mae-Eye! Please don't bug us again!)"

They sped off, leaving Mother Mae-Eye alone in the shop, sobbing.

…

It was a sad victory for Titans East. End of the day, They saved the people, their tower was damaged, Mother Mae-Eye would never be loved, and Speedy had come back to the team.

"I feel kind of bad for her…" Bumblebee sighed. Aqualad came up to her, and patted her on the back. They were standing in their own ops room.

"Its okay. Don't feel bad for her. All her problems are at her own fault."

"Yeah," She turned around to face her team. At this, Tram walked up to her.

"Ooohhh! Tree dum beedleoop, de wee! Wee-Wee!" He pointed at himself, then took a heroic pose. "Ah ha! Ha ha ha be gee da doh!"

Utterly confused, Bumblebee glanced at Aqualad.

"He's asking you out…" Bumblebee screamed. Tram, shocked, yelled at Aqualad.

"Dahuah! Barroo! Bee-jee jee! Piiiff!"

"I'm just kidding, Tram!"

Bumblebee stopped gagging. "What?"

Aqualad laughed. So did Speedy, who was watching the scene. "I'm just teasing you, Bee! He says he wants to stay and be part of the team."

"Gaaaa?" Tram pushed him to say all of it.

"And he says that he's come to this conclusion, because without him, we never would've won…"

"Hm." Tram was satisfied.

"Well alright then, Tram! I'll go register you into the computer!" Bumblebee and Tram walked off, to register Tram as one of the team.

Aqualad went over to Speedy and sat down next to him. Speedy asked, "So where are the twins?"

Aqualad sighed, then replied, "Menos is comforting Mas. They went through a lot today…"

"How did they break that spell?"

"Eventually, Mae-Eye asked for way too much from them, so that the spell couldn't handle it anymore. That, and a lot of will power, and a true sense of parent/child love…"

"Wow. Those are some special kids, aren't they?" Speedy took a sip of his milk, then reached for a cookie.

"They're on the team, aren't they?"

At this, Speedy stopped. Then he sighed.

"Hey, You're on this team, aren't you?" Aqualad smiled down onto his team mate and best friend.

"…Yeah. I guess I am."

There was a pause. Peace had returned to Steel City.

"By the way, I still haven't gotten an apology for when you bopped me on the head earlier."

Speedy grinned. Yep, this is where he belonged. Where he could annoy people most.

…..

Alright, there you go!

Before episode 5, I'm going to post episode 1 of Spider-man, "The New Kid," so you guys will have to sit tight for a while. Sorry!

But be sure to come back in a week or two, for my next episode, "Titans North"

So what did you think? Too long? Great villain? Horrible Spanish? Awesome ending?

I'm always anticipating a review, so please do it! Come on, think about it. What reason do you have not to review?

See you guys in a few days!


End file.
